


You can hold my hand if it helps and I'll hold your heart.

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Just two babies being adorable, Kit bein understanding and loving, Kit being there for Ty when he needs it, M/M, Ty having a panic attack because of too much noise, its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: "Are you up for an adventure. I don't want to be stuck around here anymore and I thought we could go through the city. Revisit some the places Malcolm had been. Maybe we can find something that was missed." He doubted it but it gave him a reason to ask Kit to come out with him. Not that he should have needed a reason but he was worried he might not just want to go out on a walk. Kit leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest as he shrugged.





	You can hold my hand if it helps and I'll hold your heart.

Ty knew that Kit was still adjusting to being a Shadowhunter, and he was doing pretty good as long as he was with Ty. Around the others, especially the Centurions he was withdraw and angry. Which wasn't at all a surprising thing, not one bit. Ty wasn't overly fond of them either, they pressed way too much into other business and they acted like they were high and mighty. It was annoying which is part of why he needed to get away and he knew that Kit did too and since Livvy couldn't. She was helping the others clean the place up from the mess that was left and Ty didn't at all feel comfortable going alone. He hated the idea, so of course it would be Kit he invited. He would have anyways, even with Livvy there. They all did well together. Ty waited till the others were busy before making his way to Kit's room and tapping once on the door. He didn't have to wait long before it opened and the other boy gave him a curious look and that smile. It was a smile that only Ty got. It was a look that Jace gave to a lot of others, that look that said 'You are mine and I will protect you.' Friendship, maybe more. Ty wasn't going to press, he was just happy to have him. His Watson to his Sherlock. 

"Are you up for an adventure. I don't want to be stuck around here anymore and I thought we could go through the city. Revisit some the places Malcolm had been. Maybe we can find something that was missed." He doubted it but it gave him a reason to ask Kit to come out with him. Not that he should have needed a reason but he was worried he might not just want to go out on a walk. Kit leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest as he shrugged. 

"Not much to do here, plus you can't do much Sherlocking without your Watson. Come on, lets go before anyone asks. I'm not in the mood to deal with any of those stuck up pricks." Ty tried to hide his smile at this and lead the way out of the Institute. They had to walk into the nearest town but it was comforting and Ty actually didn't mind. They passed by the beach as they made their way down the side of the road. Neither talked much but it was comforting. Until they got about half way and a truck drove past them, slowly before honking their horn. It caught Ty off guard who had decided to leave his headphones in his bag. After all the sounds of the beach and everything was comforting. It made him jump, and his throat caught in his chest. He probably couldn't have handled it once but they did it again, and this time there was shouting and it all blended together. He heard Kit's voice, he wasn't yelling but there was anger in it and it was all too much. Ty felt the panic set in and his knees hit the dirt as he struggled to get his bag open and went through it, desperate to drown it all out. He had never truly explained to anyone what this felt like but it was misery. It was like the whole world canted and it could be the littlest thing that set him off. Even just the tapping of fingers. It sent his senses ablaze and could overwhelm him like right now. The noise just mixed together and he couldn't get his fingers to undo the button to get into the pocket he needed. The music would help, it always did, it cut clear and through and it was at the level that just relaxed him. But he couldn't get to it, not right now. His hands were just shaking too much.

With all of this happening he didn't hear what was going on around him. Kit had stepped up towards the truck and the yelling boys and he smacked his fist straight through their side window before grabbing one of them and slamming his head into the side of the door. He was pissed but he was making sure to keep his voice low. He knew Ty was having an attack and he wasn't going to add to it. He knew enough to know what to do and yelling wouldn't help. Instead he growled a warning and pulled one of the blades that he had adjusted to carrying. He saw the boys blanch and he let got of the one he had been holding onto before they drove off. Huffing softly he slid the blade back and winced at the pain in his hand. It was the same hand he had already split open before, only this time was much worse. But he didn't care, it wasn't important and he blocked the pain out before kneeling down next to Ty. He knew touching might set him off more and he noticed his bag and the pocket he was trying to get into and he took over. Undoing the button before pulling out Ty's headphones and player and sliding the headphones on for him and pressing play on the first song. Ty shook his head as he held his headphones over his ears and Kit skipped to the next and then the next until he saw Ty relax. 

It was shocking as he slowly came more to himself, when his heart slowed and everything matched the calming music. He slowly let his hands fall to his lap and he glanced at Kit's chest as he took a deep breath. He hadn't expected Kit to know how to help, he hadn't expected to be able to get through the attack so easily and he really thought Kit would be judging him. From the quick glance at his face, that was the opposite. There was a bit of worry but there was patience there and he appreciated it. He let his eyes fall back down and he noticed Kit's hand and he frowned. Slowly reaching up to move one headphone off so he could hear him. "I'm okay now but your hand...I..is this because of me?" 

"No its because of assholes who think they are fucking funny when they aren't. I didn't it to myself, don't worry. What matters is you are okay. This is just whatever." Kit shrugged it off, its not like he couldn't handle some scars but it seemed Ty was not going to let that happen. He was pulling his stele out of his pocket, and taking a hold of Kit's wrist before drawing on his forearm, tracing over the fading rune he had used before and instantly the pain faded and Kit could see the skin start to knit. It did amaze him what runes could do, he was fighting this Shadowhunter and lost Herondale thing as hard as he could but Ty made him want to stop fighting it. 

"You might need another if the cuts are too deep but that should help a lot. Thank you Kit, I have never had anyone that reacted so quickly for me or knew for sure that would help. I...that means a lot. I'm really glad that you were here with me." He had put his stele down but his hand still rested on Kit's arm and the other didn't pull away. Ty was very focused on his chest with a soft smile on his lips. Some would have taken that as rude or shy but he knew it was just Ty. He didn't do eye contact, he didn't see the need to and right in this moment neither did Kit. He reached a hand up and tugged Ty into a hug. Gentle until Ty relaxed and returned it. Ty didn't do physical contact a lot, unless he was distressed or had an attack like this. He leaned his head forward a bit to rest on Kit's shoulder, taking deep breaths. He wasn't sure how long it went on before they both pulled away and Kit helped him to his feet. "I...I want to go back if its okay?" 

"Yeah of course, though next time you just want to spend time with me how about we go to the beach? Its pretty as hell and we won't run into dickheads, hopefully. I mean if you really wanted to. Its not saying you have to." This time Ty did bring his eyes up to Kit's face, though he did not make eye contact. He took in the blonde's expression and a wide grin came over his lips. 

"I want to. Thank you Kit." He brushed his fingers against the other's hand as they walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a fic for every day up until the 25th, and I am still taking requests. I can take two more before its closed. If anyone is interested. Feel free to message me here. 
> 
> I am a little behind but I've had a lot come up and my muse has been failing me. I'm going to try and catch up as fast as I can and I will have all 25 before the end of the month. Its been hard because another of my muses has been yelling at me for an idea that won't be coming up until after these ones. So keep a look out for that sometime next month. Going to be a wicked Saphael idea and I'm conflicted about it but excited.
> 
> To point out I used how I react to things, it may not be how Ty was written but its what I know, and I really relate to him because of it.


End file.
